


Clumsily met him

by Unknown2020



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blushing Kaneki Ken, Cute Ending, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Tokyo Ghoul, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out Of Character Kaneki Ken, Something else too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown2020/pseuds/Unknown2020
Summary: It's a story about a human you and Kaneki. This is post torture. He MAY be kind of out of character. But don't you wanna know what happens when you find out that he is a ghoul? How did you even meet him? Just read the story to find out.(P.S.     It's not as bad as you think I'm just bad at summaries)





	Clumsily met him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nobody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobody/gifts).



You were late. 

You were really late and you mom was going to kill you after she would find out the reason, why you hadn't arrived to her house yet wasn't because you were dead. 

Right now rushing through the crowded streets of Tokyo you were regretting you had taken that extra shift at work.  
Your mom always made these kind of events a 'big' thing since you at long last had moved from your parents apartment. And thought you were finally independent. But, hey, who cares that you've grown up and had your own apartment because to your parents it definitely didn't matter. They would call you almost every day and it was getting really frustrating. 

Thinking all of this you weren't even paying attention to were you were stepping. And was probably why... 

Just then you bumped into someone. As you were turning around to apologize your feet got "somehow" tangled and you tripped with your face on the ground.

'Well that hurt' you thought but your self-esteem was hurt more while you were groaning from the pain.  
You were surprised that when you turned around with your back now facing the ground, a hand was in front of your face. 

At first you felt confused but then you saw the person that was holding his hand out to you waiting for you to take it. 

He probably was about your age and had white hair, a white eyepatch and even his skin was as white as the snow. He was wearing all black clothes and you weren't sure if this was a fashion statement or something entirely else.

"So... are you going to get up or not? " the boy said with a calm voice. 

That was enough get you out of your thoughts and back to reality. 

"Not sure...what do you think, should I?" you said jokingly as you took his hand.  
As your hands touched each other you forgot why you where there, in the middle of the street rushing to go... somewhere?

The only thing you could do or think about right now were his breathtaking grey eyes and and kind smile across his pale face. You didn't even realise that you were staring directy at him without saying a word. 

"Oh...umm s-sorry about that. Sometimes I just am a bit clumsy" you said smiling back at him.  
"My name's Y/N." you blurted out feeling more nervous by the second.  
"Ken Kaneki" the white haired boy said with visible nervousness in his voice too but still a bright smile was covering his lips.You didn't know why but there was something else in that smile as well.

'Oh shit, you were doing it again' you thought trying to keep your composure. 

You felt your face heating up.  
Now you were getting embarrassed. 

"Ehh, I gotta go but I will see you later?! " you said hoping that you weren't lying. 

"Yes... I hope we will meet again" the boy, Kaneki, said with a bit of blush entering his cheeks. 

Finay after Kaneki was out of sight, you could get your thoughts together again as you continued running to your destination. But now instead of thinking about how angry your mother would be about you showing up late, you couldn't get your mind of Kaneki. 

Would you ever meet him again?

Did he want for you to ever meet each other again? 

He didn't talk much so maybe he didn't want to be bothered with talking to you. 

On the other hand you didn't talk much either but that was because you were nervous, was he nervous too? 

He was probably nervous, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking to make 2 or 3 more chapters but I'm not sure.


End file.
